User blog:John Breasly/East India Trading Company - Reborn
I have had it with this chaos. New system entirely. Refer everyone, and by God I mean everyone you meet to this blog, or I'll have your head served to me on a silver platter! Except I won't eat it, I'll give it to Hermit. 1st Order of Business - Leadership New policies! We're reverting to Macmorgan's Co. Empire ways, with changes of my own. One guild, no complaining. Leadership: *Beckett is Lord Governor. The one, the only Lord Governor. *Johhny Goldtimbers is now Chancellor of the Exchequer. He runs the economy, and will fill the post of Lord Overseer, second-in-command of the Board of Directors, with Beckett as it's head. He will also assume the post of guildmaster of the new, united guild. He shall be prepared to pass it on at any moment I see fit, or he wishes to resign. *Lord Governor now stands impartial in all debates with the Board, he is now a mediator for them. *Garland, Coaleaston, Bane, Mallace, Maxamillion, Blastshot, and Gear (yes, Gear has returned) are the only Lords. No high lords. No supreme lords. Just lords. No complaints. *The role of EITC Marshals shall be assumed by Brawlmartin, Daggersteel, Blademonk, Decksteel, Warsmythe, Eric (Hullbatten) (subject to change, he is not a Lord only because he still has somewhat loyalty to Samuel), and Ishamel. They shall each run a department. *The EITC is a company of traders and mercenaries. The ranks will be divided this way: **Hireling **Grunt **Captain **Lieutenant **Lieutenant Commander **Commander **Brigadier **Marshal *Each Marshal controls two to three brigadiers. Each Brigadier controls four Commanders. Each commander controls four Lieutenant Commanders. Each Lieutenant Commander controls two Lieutenants. Each Lieutenant controls three Captains. Each Captain controls six Grunts and Hirelings. *Yes, that means we will be widespread until we can recruit more. But fear not! We shall recover! 2nd Order of Business - Posers There are many posers in the Company, they shall be listed here. *Samuel Redbeard is not in charge. Following him is NOT considered treachery, however. Don't even bother listening to him. He is in my court still, but as an honorary member. Furthermore, no listening to his history rants, he doesn't know what he's talking about. *Many of you have heard rumors that Pearson Wright, if ever returning, would take over the EITC. These rumors are unconfirmed. *I am aware Yellowbones has returned. If returning to the EITC, he will resume post as a Brigadier. 3rd Order of Business - Recruitment We need to recruit. This means double time, triple time. Less shooting guns to salute my greatness, more time recruiting. *We will have a few people stationed on Abassa everyday. *Recruit any newbies, there's a chance they'll get unlimited. *If a member of the guild is inactive for more than six months, or all the officers agree, and have my approval, he/she will be kicked. *The only person able to discharge are myself and the Lord Governor. Discharges can only be suggested to us by Lords, who will recieve requests from their subordinates. 4th Order of Business - Departments Departments are vital to us. *Trading Department - Decksteel *Mercantile & Cooperative Trading Department - Eric *Mercenary Operations Department - Ishamel *Naval Offense Department - Warsmythe *Naval Defense Department - Daggersteel *Land Defense Department - Blademonk *Land Offense Department - Brawlmartin 5th Order of Business - Guild The guild is the structure of this all. Without it, the EITC cannot survive. *Lord Overseer - Guildmaster *Lords & Marshals - Officers *Brigadiers, Commanders, LCs, Lieutenants, and Captains - Veterans *Grunts & Hirelings - Members 6th Order of Business - Amnesty Any former discharges that have taken place are hereby forgiven. Any discharged member may apply to the EITC, through either Goldtimbers or I. No limitations on rank advancement. Last Order of Business - Notes to People *To Lord Garland Lord Garland, I am sincerely saddened that I caused you such grief. You will remain in a post of high leadership, and if Goldtimbers ever takes leave for a time, you are first replacement. *To all Marshals I am sorry for you to recieve this sudden thought-as demotion. However, looking at it on paper, as a form of hierarchy, you have resumed nearly the same positions. I wish you all luck in your new positions... Godspeed! Category:Blog posts